Lapti Nek
Lapti Nek era una conocida canción en huttés. La Banda de Max Rebo la tocaba en el Palacio de Jabba. Lapti Nek era una de las canciones favoritas de Sy Snootles. La frase «lapti nek» significa «Entrénate» en huttés. La canción fue compuesta rápidamente por Max Rebo como un gran intento de impresionar a Jabba el Hutt a fin de obtener un pago mayor. Letras Huttés |Ab queck zenick fesi| |Zong jup col im in na hiz jal, ooh| |Wow!| |Wa toc peg qui dos gee pif, aah| |Joc jarraz bas deg zorze zot| |Jer wih tuster mo vey| |Qui neb be og ezen on| |Wok lapti nek seb not van| |Goc jarraz bas deg zorze zot| |Lapti nek, rat a ran wim joct co jappi qaff| |Lapti nek, kiv ba ha top wep jex pi va bep| |Lapti nek, rat a ran wim joct co jeppi quaff| |Wow!| |Ab queck zenick fesi| |Jem wih tuster mo vey| |Qui neb be og ezen on| |Wok lapti nek seb not van| |Wah toc peg qui doz gee pif ezact| |Goc jarraz bas deg zorze zot| |Lapti nek, rat a ran wim joct co jappi qoff| |Lapti nek, kiv ba ha top wep jex pi va bep| |Lapti nek, rat a ran wim joct co jappi qaff| |Wow!| |Deg zorze zot| |Jem with tuster mo vey| |Qui neb be og ezen on| |Wok lapti nek seb not van| |Goc jarraz bas deg zorze zot| |Lapti nek, rat a ran wim joct co jappi qoff| |Lapti nek, kiv ba ha top wep jex pi va bep| |Lapti nek, rat a ran wim joct co jappi qaff| |Deg zorze zot| |Wow!| |Lapti nek, rat a ran wim joct co jappi qoff| |Lapti nek, kiv ba ha top wep jex pi va bep| |Lapti nek, rat a ran wim joct co jappi qaff| |Wow!| |Lapti nek, rat a ran wim joct co jappi qoff| |Lapti nek, kiv ba ha top wep jex pi va bep| |Lapti nek, rat a ran wim joct co jappi qaff| |Wow!| Traducción La letras se traduce al Básico Galáctico Estándar como sigue: |Siento mi cuerpo creciendo| |Mis huesos han empezado a brillar, ooh| |¡Wow!| |La hora ha llegado de mostrar| |Que voy a ponerte en forma y a entrenarte| |Mi cuerpo está emocionado| |Mi alma está sintetizando| |Mi estructura entera está saltando| |Me estoy entrenando y divirtiéndome| |Entrénate, tienes que mover tu alma| |Entrénate, tienes que sentir el calor| |Entrénate, tienes que mover tu alma| |¡Wow!| |Siento mi cuerpo creciendo| |Mi cuerpo está emocionado| |Mi alma está sintetizando| |Mi estructura entera está saltando| |La hora ha llegado de mostrar| |Que voy a ponerte en forma y a entrenarte| |Entrénate, tienes que mover tu alma| |Entrénate, tienes que sentir el calor| |Entrénate, tienes que mover tu alma| |¡Wow!| |Entrénate| |Mi cuerpo está emocionado| |Mi alma está sintetizando| |Mi estructura entera está saltando| |Voy a ponerte en forma y a entrenarte| |Entrénate, tienes que mover tu alma| |Entrénate, tienes que sentir el calor| |Entrénate, tienes que mover tu alma| |Entrénate| |¡Wow!| |Entrénate, tienes que mover tu alma| |Entrénate, tienes que sentir el calor| |Entrénate, tienes que mover tu alma| |¡Wow!| |Entrénate, tienes que mover tu alma| |Entrénate, tienes que sentir el calor| |Entrénate, tienes que mover tu alma| |¡Wow!| Entre bastidores "Lapti Nek" fue compuesta por el hijo de John Williams, Joseph. La revista Star Wars Insider 89 señaló la ironía de la canción: es esencialmente una canción de entrenamiento, sin embargo, fue realizada con gusto para Jabba, que tiene obesidad mórbida (pese a que su cuerpo es el normal de un hutt). Lapti Nek fue sustituida por Jedi Rocks en el estreno de la Edición Especial de 1997 y los siguientes relanzamientos de [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]]. A muchos fans no les gustó el cambio, pues consideraron que Lapti Nek era una canción mejor. Esta canción puede oírse en el "tocadiscos" del juego Star Wars: Galaxies, bajo el nombre Max Rebo 1. También se oye en el Salón del Trono de Jabba. En ruso Lapti significa zuecos, normalmente hechos de madera de abedul y llevados por campesinos. En la versión original de El Retorno del Jedi la voz de Sy Snootles fue realizada por Annie Arbogast, un miembro del departamento de sonido.Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide Relanzamientos comerciales Mientras que la versión de la película de la canción nunca ha sido comercializada debido a que las versiones originales se perdieron, un número de versiones remezcladas fueron oficialmente autorizadas por Lucasfilm Ltd. para el lanzamiento de El Retorno del Jedi. Lapti Nek (Special Extended Dance Remix) 12" LP Single Este álbum de edición especial, lanzado en 1983 por Polygram, contiene dos remezclas de Lapti Nek por Steve Thompson. Listado de la pista *A. Lapti Nek (Jabba's Palace Band) Club Mix (5:30) *B. Lapti Nek (Jabba's Palace Band) Dub Mix (7:00) El Club Mix presenta letras en huttés interpretadas por Michelle Gruska mientras que Dub Mix es una pista instrumental. ''Obertura Lapti Nek'' (de El Regreso del Jedi) 12" LP Single de Urth Este single fue lanzado por Warner Brothers Records, Inc. en 1983 bajo la discográfica Bantha Music. La banda Urth fue formada específicamente para esta grabación. La Obertura Lapti Nek combina letras en huttés, de Annie M. Arbogast, en ewokés, por Ben Burtt, y en inglés, de Joseph Williams. Joseph Williams, hijo de John Williams (compositor de la trilogía de Star Wars), formó parte de Urth, cantando en el Club Mix. Dub Mix es una pista puramente instrumental. Ambos temas fueron producidos y arreglados por Jay Gruska. Listado de la pista *A. Urth - Lapti Nek Overture (From Return of the Jedi)(vocal) (3:51) *B. Urth - Lapti Nek Overture (From Return of the Jedi)(instrumental) (5:24) Meco Meco ha lanzado algunas versiones de Lapti Nek en varios discos. Ewok Celebration (1983 12" LP Complete Album) lanzada por Arista (Catalog#: AL 8-8098) y producida por Harold Wheeler, Lance Quinn, Meco Monardo y Tony Bongiovi mostraba: *Track 2. Lapti Nek (5:10) Ewok Celebration/Lapti Nek (1983 7" Single LP) lanzada por Arista (Catalog#: AS 1-9045) y producida por Lance Quinn, Meco Monardo y Tony Bongiovi mostraba: *Track 2. Lapti Nek (7" Edit) feat. Letras en huttés por Annie M. Arbogast (3:00) Fancy Man Una versión en inglés de la canción, titulada Fancy Man, puede ser oída en el documental From Star Wars to Jedi: The Making of a Saga. Esta versión tampoco ha sido comercializada. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Tiny Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' game * *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Shield of Lies'' Fuentes *''"Lapti Nek": The Music Video from Jabba's Palace'' *''From Star Wars to Jedi: The Making of a Saga'' * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Bandas Sonoras Originales Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la Banda de Max Rebo